Will Graham's therapy
by terribly-rude
Summary: Chilton comes to Will's house covered in blood but Will decides not to call Jack Crawford. NSFW/explicit/slash


"Winston? Hey, boy, what's wrong?" Will ruffled through the dog's hair. Winston whined a bit and licked Will's hand.

"Don't tell me you are afraid, no one comes here, not even the postman." He turned back to his work. Fishing equipment maintenance, like he used to do before he was locked up in that terrible institution in a damp dungeon cell, being monitored by that irksome sleazy Chilton day after day. He actually felt a bit nauseous just by thinking about the sessions he had with him. After all he had to experience with Lecter, drugs and mental abuse – all of that Chilton used again at their sessions, to make him tell the truth that he was actually telling all the time. To Jack, to Beverly, to Alana… Oh god, Alana. The feeling of being powerless. It almost got him. There was no one he could fully trust. He felt very tired. Tired of people, tired of dealing with Lecter and of the omnipresent pretence. He used to sit on his bed at night and thinking about killing himself. But one of his dogs usually came to him and put his head on Will's knee and looked at him with the eyes of a true friend. Will of course knew his dogs were just, well, "dogs", but he also knew that they were the ones he can count on.

The dogs started to bark and Will suddenly heard a car approaching his house. The snow was crunching under its wheels. The dogs were barking. They were curious and wiggled their tongues while excitedly running around the entrance door waiting for Will to open them.

"Just calm down, ok?" he opened the door and the dogs darted out to welcome the person approaching the porch. Will put on his glasses. Frederick Chilton stood at the porch, his jacket, shirt, trousers and hands covered in blood. He clutched a leather bag in his right hand and was shivering a little bit. He opened his mouth but nothing came out at first. Then he managed a quiet request in a broken voice.

"May I use your shower, please?"

Will was in such a shock that he let Chilton in, gave him a towel and didn't say a word. Chilton remained silent as well, he just thanked him for the towel. He locked the bathroom door and started to undress himself with disgust. His jacket was absolutely and repulsively soaked up with blood and smelled terribly. He took off everything, prepared to burn it all and looked at himself in the mirror. He had blood in his messy hair, on his face, his hands were covered in dried up blood. The image was so disgusting to him, so unbearable and repulsive that he threw up and left red-brown blood marks on the toilet. He didn't mind blood in the operating theatre as a medical student but he knew he wouldn't be able to perform operations by himself properly. He didn't mind looking at blood (in an adequate measure) but he hated to touch the blood with a bare skin. He hated the smell of dried up decomposing blood. That's why he became psychiatrist. He didn't have to usually deal with blood.

Will's bathroom seemed almost ancient to him. He had an old enamelled bathtub (in which he probably bathed the dogs, Chilton thought) and something that resembled a shower. Just a shower head and a drain in the tiles on the floor. No curtain. No…nothing. A bar of white soap with a picture of a boat on it that smelled like the sixties lied on the shelf with two bottles of shampoo. One for Will, the other for the dogs.

Chilton turned on the shower and all he got was a massive freezing waterfall from the shower head, which was followed by his terrified scream. He stopped the Siberian stream and heard Will's footsteps on the wooden floor. Will knocked on the bathroom door here times.

"Do you see the small lever under the shelf with the soap?" he shouted.

"Yes?"

"Just…wiggle a bit with it."

"Oh." Said Chilton, trying not to sound like someone naked who is going to freeze to death in a few seconds. He "wiggled" the lever a bit and tried to turn on the shower, this time in a safe distance.

"Is it working? I have a bit of a problem with the heating of the water during the winter."

"Thank you. It's getting lukewarm."

"Ok." Will's footsteps were moving away from the door.

The whole room was shortly filled with a steam. Chilton was used to take shower and bath in unbelievably hot water. Now he was trying desperately to rub off all the filthy blood from his skin with the help of the soap with a boat on it. He knew for certain he is going to be all dried up when he chose to wash himself with that cheap soap. But better that than blood on his hands. When he managed to clean himself he just stood under the stream of boiling water, covered in steam for a little while. All his tears immediately evaporated and joined the steam clouds unobserved.

The towel Will gave him was probably new and has never been used before. How considerate, thought Chilton, while drying his hair with the fusty piece of cloth that has probably lied in the drawer for two or more years. That would mean Will doesn't usually have anyone around, he thought. Isn't he in a relationship with Alana Bloom? It seemed so. Well, he always looked at her differently that at the others. Chilton was an attentive observer. He had an eye for detail.

He put on a clean black undershirt a pair of jeans and a dark blue pullover. He expected Will to shave in the old-fashioned way, with shaving foam and a razor blade and he was right. He combed his hair and borrowed a bit of Will's shaving foam. He took a small leather case from his bag in which he had a straight razor with ornamental engravings in the blade. It was his grandfather's. His hands were trembling and after he has shaven he noticed that he cut himself. The bleeding stopped after a little while. What else did he have in the bag? A wallet, a phone, boxer shorts, socks, damn, he forgot another undershirt, a perfume…A perfume? He took a bottle of Lancome Hypnose Homme in a hurry but forgot an undershirt.

"You vain idiot." He whispered and splashed a bit of the perfume on his neck. The whole situation is fucked up already so why don't I at least smell nice? He felt very weak. He left his cane in the car. He unlocked the door and limped his way out of the bathroom.

Will knew that Chilton was very nervous. He was frowning, puffing and limping around the living room.

"Sit down, Frederick." He said calmly and pointed at the armchair.

"I'm not one of your dogs." Chilton hissed and closed his eyes. He realized he shouldn't probably patronize Will in order to stay alive and not being reported to the FBI. He sat down on the edge of the armchair, nervously clutching his fingers. Will sat himself in front of Chilton. He let the dogs out so they would not disturb them.

"So?"

"I-I got home."

Will nodded his head to assure Chilton he is listening.

"I've heard a strange beeping coming from the cellar…and then it suddenly stopped and it was just the sound of the life controlling machines being switched off…" he stopped and just opened his mouth without any sound coming out.

"There was Gideon in the room…with all the drip infusions to keep him alive…he had no limbs. It was awful…pieces of…meat were lying around cut…like for cooking."

"Oh god that sounds exactly like him…" Will smirked.

"I knew it was Hannibal, I knew it. I went upstairs and tripped over my bags and he was there in that plastic…suit. The police was ringing the doorbell. I don't remember much of what happened then but I am sure he chloroformed me. I woke up in my chair, covered in blood. I had a gun in my hand. It was mine. I have a gun at home. The house was terribly silent…blood everywhere…and FBI officer…his viscera…out…the other was stabbed with knives and everything. I have corpses on my property!" he stood up and started to panic.

"He framed me! We have the same… we both fit the profile! I can't stay here. I have to leave the country. Now."

"Frederick, they are probably looking for you now. They have already blocked your credit cards, they are tracking your phone…where is your phone?"

"In the bathroom..?" Chilton peeped. "Will, you haven't…you haven't, have you…you…"

"No. I have not called Jack. And I will not. Fetch your phone. And your clothes and say goodbye to your fancy car."

"Do you realize you might be helping a mass murderer?"

"You are not a killer, Frederick." Will took his coat and car keys.

"Where are we going?"

"Smith Mountain Lake."

While driving to the lake each in his own car, Will had enough time to think. Why did Chilton come to him in the first place? What made him trust Will? Maybe Chilton was the only one who ever believed Will. Because Chilton knew Hannibal very well, he knew what he is capable of. No, that is stupid. He wouldn't have treated him like shit back at the state hospital for the criminally insane. Chilton was known for not being a team player, but a selfish bastard. But he looked really scared, really worried, really broken when he came to Will. He knew Chilton wasn't the Chesapeake Ripper because he knew for certain it was Hannibal. Chilton is an ordinary sleazy coward, he has no motif for stuffing dead people with flowers and twist them around trees in full bloom. Oh Alana…how could you not notice something? You should be trained in observing people. He still cared for her although he knew he doesn't love her anymore.

They stopped near Lynchburg and left Chilton's phone lying near the road. It will look like he realized that his phone is being tracked and threw it out while trying to escape. Chilton would do such thing when nervous. They carried on to Smith Mountain Lake. There was a bad blizzard and Will was almost surprised that everything goes better than expected.

"Let's push it in." said Will. Chilton had an unbelievably sad expression of a father that is forced to drown his child and knows it is inevitable. He stroked the car on its bonnet with a great care.

"Goodbye, darling." He said and leaned onto the car, ready to push.

"Don't be sad. I'm sure that with your salary you can buy three like that."

"Well, actually…"

"Shut up. Push."

The car has disappeared in the cold water. They stood there in the blizzard for a while in a silent mourning, shivering with cold, to honour the metal mechanical masterpiece.

Will turned away and went back to his car.

"Frederick," Will broke the silence and the humming of the motor, "Have you ever helped Hannibal?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." said Chilton.

"But you do use the same…unorthodox methods, don't you?"

The silence took too long.

"I..I used them only when absolutely necessary, you know, I deal with mass murderers, psychopaths and sociopaths on daily basis…"

"Yes, mass murderers and psychopaths, like me, for instance." Smiled Will, "Right, doctor Chilton?"

Chilton gulped and fixed his eyes to the road in front of them.

"How did you acquire those methods?"

"We learned it together. At school. That's why he could frame me. He knows me. He knows what I can do. We are both good at psychic driving. We know how to do things effectively."

"Oh. Let me think then…" said Will ironically, "So it was you who made Abel Gideon think he was the Chesapeake Ripper after all."

There was another longish pause.

"Gideon was nobody, he killed his family and he was safely locked up in Baltimore. I didn't use driving to kill anyone! I just made a meaningless guy think he was a murderer…"

"…because you wanted the fame. Doctor Frederick Chilton, the one who caught the Chesapeake Ripper." Will finished Chilton's sentence and looked at him. Chilton clenched his teeth and gulped. Of course Will knew he used Gideon as one of his experiments. Will was returning him the favour now. Chilton felt like being locked up in the cage from Baltimore State Hospital, being interrogated. Chilton felt like Graham. He finally began to understand Will's behaviour and the feelings of being accused of a crime he didn't commit. They both had black stains on their reputation, but Chilton's being ethically worse than Will's, though he didn't even kill anyone.

"Yes. I did use psychic driving on Abel Gideon."

Will never thought that Chilton would be able not to lie for a few minutes. Will forced him to be genuinely honest. Maybe just for a while but it was worth the try. Chilton looked relieved. He sat back and they didn't utter a word till they were back in Wolf Trap.

It was around eleven PM. It was definitely colder than minus ten degrees Celsius outside and because Will still had not repaired the fireplace, he took a convector heater from the pantry and turned it on. He wasn't really prepared to have guests. He had the last fresh fish he caught for lunch therefore sandwiches for dinner were inevitable. Chilton was probably used to better things. But he didn't have a choice, did he?

"Do you want a sandwich?" asked Will.

Chilton was scratching one of the dogs behind ears, "No." he said. He wasn't hungry. He though he will never be hungry again in his life. His lower back hurt, he was exhausted and could barely walk. He couldn't get the images from his house out of his head. He began to doubt. What if Hannibal also used psychic driving on him? What if he actually used him as a toy to kill those two officers? What if…

"I made some more, I left them on the table." Will sat on the carpet in front of the convector heater with a sandwich and played with the dogs for a while. Chilton was observing him. Will seemed really happy.

"Why did you come to me? Don't you have anyone closer?" it was a question that hurt Chilton a lot and Will knew it. That's why he asked. "I thought you were married." He added to make the wound even deeper.

"Divorced."

"Oh." Will knew Chilton was divorced, or that he had some problems in his relationship. He just saw it on him. Bloody empathy disorder. He knew more than was necessary.

Chilton folded his arms over his chest and Will immediately knew there was another anxiety attack coming. He got up and went to the pantry. The dogs wanted to play with Chilton but he ignored them. Will came back and gave Chilton a glass. He opened a bottle of whisky and poured a good two fingers in Chilton's glass.

"I shouldn't."

"I know. But what if you die tomorrow. I am not saying that those sandwiches in the kitchen are your last supper, Frederick, but the possibility is there. And if Jack finds you, he will lynch you." Will poured himself the whisky as well and sat next to Chilton.

"God, what is it?" Chilton smelled the whisky and took a generous sip.

"I don't know." Will examined the label. "Dalmore 18 year old Single Highland malt Scotch Whisky."

"What? Where did you get that?!" Chilton took the bottle from him.

"Hannibal gave it to me. For my birthday. That is the only thing he ever gave me I am sure contains no people."

They both laughed.

"Every time I drink this I imagine drinking Hannibal's tears." Will took a draught. Chilton did the same.

"More Hannibal tears, please."

They have finished the bottle in two hours. Will was a little sleepy but could handle the terrible amount of alcohol without passing out. They didn't speak much. Will knew that the FBI is already looking for Chilton and he could see it on Chilton. The paranoia, the restlessness, the anxiety. He was sure that Chilton knows that he is going to end up in prison for the rest of his life if a miracle won't happen. Any prison would be relatively fine but the Baltimore State Hospital. And he would definitely end up there. Will heard Chilton breathing irregularly and saw him shivering a bit. He was desperately trying to hide it, to look brave, but his body just did not listen to his mind anymore. The room temperature was pleasantly warm and there was a terrible blizzard outside. The dogs were asleep in another room. They were sitting next to each other on a couch and talked about Hannibal. Will showed Chilton some photos of the crime scenes and they were discussing the motifs. The first phase of a cheerful drunkenness has passed and they were now talking quietly and seriously.

"How did you get to all those files?" asked Chilton.

"I made copies." said Will. "It was necessary. I have to find out why did he do it."

"I must admit I have never encountered with anything like this." Chilton gave Will back the photos and the file. "I never observed any weird behaviour… But if I noticed anything…"

"You could not. He is exceptionally clever."

"How can they think it was…me? God, Crawford knows me! Bloom knows me! How could they…" his voice broke. He gulped and took a deep breath.

Will took his hand without thinking. "I believe you, Frederick." He looked at him. Chilton looked exactly like Winston, when Will found him. Like a limping dog after whom nobody looked after, sad and scared to death. Will knew that if he would not take Winston home with him, the poor dog would be caught and killed. Will stroked Chilton's hair like he did it to Winston. Chilton looked a bit surprised.

"Will?" he peeped.

"Yes, Frederick?" he said, examining Chilton's face in a great detail. He had big green eyes with a brown undertone that were flitting in a great panic across the room trying to find an object to focus at. He cut himself when shaving. Will touched the small scar very carefully, not to open the wound. Chilton blushed and his breath was even more irregular. Will leaned even closer to him and smelled him. He was wearing some kind of perfume, but is had already blended in with his own scent. Will inhaled so deeply that Chilton recoiled a bit from him. But Will was holding him tightly at the back of the head. The scent was not very heavy, but it was warm for sure. Sweet hints of lavender and cardamom with a bit of mint and bergamot in the background. The body heated the soft clean scent a bit to a calm and dreamy balanced composition.

Chilton was shivering a bit. He did not expect anything like that to happen. Will's hands, touching the lines of his face with a great interest, were rough and warm. He felt that Will actually saw through him. He was actually the first person in years, who made Chilton tell the truth without any great effort. And Chilton felt that Will understands. He believed him, he understood him, he was looking in his eyes very peacefully and yet he was not nervous at all. He was so calm, he seemed so genuine a person. And he was waiting for Chilton's response.

He just made an attempt at a nervous smile. Then he stroked Will's knee very softly and carefully, just to assure himself this is really happening and he is allowed to do it. He barely touched him.

"It's OK." whispered Will, still staring at him. He looked at Chilton's lips and Chilton gulped. Will smiled a bit and kissed Chilton, who managed to close his eyes. Will tasted like the old Scotch. Chilton felt that the anxiety is leaving as he was fully concentrating on Will's touches. The cheap rustic smell of Will's cologne from a bottle with a boat on it excited him. His heartbeat gained its precise regularity back. He was getting genuinely aroused and was fully aware of it. The sofa on which they were sitting was a bit small. Chilton suddenly stopped kissing Will. He took his arm and led him towards the bed as if he was taking him back to cell in the Baltimore State Hospital. He started to unbutton Will's shirt furiously and struggled with it a lot because his hands were shaking. But now from the anxiety. It was a mixture of anger and lust and confidence and Will only smiled and let him struggle with it, looking with amusement at Chilton's face, frowned with concentration. That was exactly where he wanted to get Chilton. Considering Chilton, Lecter and Bloom, Graham seemed to be the most successful in providing psychotherapy. He wanted Chilton to gain back his confidence, his sassiness, his determined approach. He wanted Chilton to let out all his fears and anger. He chose a brilliant method. His buttons flew away, as Chilton tore the shirt apart, obviously not being able to unbutton it. He took off his pullover and undershirt as well and threw them on the floor.

"Frederick, that was my best shirt."

"No it wasn't. You haven't got any nice shirts."

Will smiled and stroked Chilton with the tips of his fingers from his neck down through his thin chest hair and carefully around the scar from Gideon. His hand stopped at the belt he started to unbuckle slowly, while staring into Chilton's eyes. He stopped and put on his best doggy eyes.

"Can I take it off, Dr Chilton?"

Chilton closed his eyes and exhaled heavily through his nose. That damn Graham knew how to get him.

"Yes, William."

And that bastard took the belt off so slowly, while looking at him with those big blue doggy eyes. Chilton embraced him tight and they kissed with a great affection. Will bit Chilton a bit in the lower lip and then took his hand and led it to his belly. Chilton touched Will's bellybutton, stroked his happy trail and unbuttoned his pants. Will took them off and sat on the bed just in underpants. He grabbed Chilton's pants and drew him closer quite roughly. Will unbuttoned Chilton's jeans and stretched out a bit the edge of Chilton's black boxer shorts and then let it slam Chilton back. They both laughed a bit at it. And yet Will decided to tease him even more and didn't pull off the boxers shorts. He kissed Chilton's erection through the fabric. He grabbed his thighs and licked him roughly it almost hurt. Chilton was utterly shocked after Will looked at him with his doggy eyes for approval. God, what is this man? But he wanted him really badly. And Will knew it. He pulled down Chilton's underpants and started to stroke his erection. Chilton couldn't handle it and moved his pelvis a bit to Will. He stroked his hair and gently forced him towards himself. Will softly kissed the tip and licked it. He grasped Chilton's butt and started to suck his cock. Chilton felt light headed and weakened, when Will scratched his thighs, while performing something that no woman was ever able to do before to him.

"Good boy…" Chilton panted, moving his pelvis towards Will, stroking his hair.

Will's moth was full and he was almost choking but he just couldn't stop when he saw Chilton with closed eyes with an expression that could mean either a great pain or pleasure. Or both. He was also very excited, his underpants were full and the more Chilton got aroused the more Will's erection hurt and needed to be dealt with. This wasn't some kind of sympathy sex, Will actually found Chilton attractive, Very attractive. In his sassiness and brutality. He didn't like him, what he did to the patients, his morals highly disagreed with it. But he used to fantasized about Chilton coming down to his cell with his cane and force him to do anything he would like to do. He imagined Chilton fucking him roughly against the wall, not taking in consideration Will's needs at all. But Chilton wasn't that ruthless in reality and Will was a bit disappointed. Chilton interrupted his stream of thoughts by clenching Will's hair in his hand and Will responded by more lustful sucking, teasing every Chilton's swollen vain with the whole surface of his rough tongue. Chilton moaned when he came into Will's mouth and was panting heavily. A drop of sweat ran down his belly. He looked at Will, who was looking into his eyes as well and swallowed like a good boy. Will was also breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen. He looked like a dog which is waiting for a commendation. Chilton finally got it. If he wants to play, we will play.

"Lie on the bed." Chilton ordered coldly. Will did. Chilton noticed that his underpants were a bit wet already. He had to come a bit while sucking Chilton.

"Take those off." He said and Will did. He licked his lips and went after Will, who started to instinctively draw back to the wall like an animal when a predator is approaching. He came really close, looked into Will's scared puppy eyes and hissed:

"Show me how you like it. Show me, come on." He pestered him and stroke Will's inner thigh. "You like it rough, don't you, Will?" he bit his lip, "You love to be _fucked_ in the ass."

Will was blushing and wasn't able to say anything. This was it. Just like his fantasy.

"You always bear it like a good boy, don't you?" Chilton whispered with a great precision. "And it hurts you but you just love a big cock in you." He was still stroking Will's thigh but more harshly. "Did you have fantasies about me? Were you masturbating to it? Before or after our sessions?" he grasped Will's thigh and it hurt.

"Show me how did you do it to yourself, Will." His tone of voice was almost threatening. Will was not sure that it was just a game anymore. He was actually afraid that if he didn't obey, Chilton would cause him a great pain. So he obeyed. He touched his painful erection carefully and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Don't tell me that's it, Will." Chilton shook his head and clicked his tongue. Will was really ashamed to masturbate in front of Chilton and he didn't look at him while rhythmically stroking his cock, slowly at first and then faster and more roughly. Then he teased the tip of his penis with just three fingers.

"That's more like it." said Chilton, looking at his blushing face and listening to his quiet suppressed moans. He moved his hand from Will's thigh upwards.

"Spread your legs." And Will did. Chilton stroke his scrotum and carefully thrusted his middle finger into Will's ass. Then two fingers and three. Will bent a bit to make it easier for Chilton.

"Did I tell you to stop?" hissed Chilton and kept thrusting his fingers into Will. But Will desperately wanted Chilton's cock inside, not his fingers.

"I want you…inside." he panted, blushing and sweaty. "Fuck me, Frederick." He begged, drawing Chilton nearer. Will's erection touched Chilton's belly when he roughly entered him. Will didn't hold himself back. He was answering Chilton's thrusts with his hips, he was clenching the bed sheets, he was panting and moaning, bending his back so Chilton could go deeper. Will was so fantastically tight that Chilton could feel everything inside him. He saw that Will really enjoys it rough so much but he suddenly draw back just before the moment Will was about to come.

"No no no!"

"Turn around." Ordered Chilton, "Turn around and show me your ass."

Chilton entered him again and Will saw his hand with a golden ring wrapping around his cock. Oh God, yes!

Chilton started slowly, caressing Will's erection, stroking the red tip softly and with care. It was unbearable. Every time Will was about to come into his soft warm hand, Chilton stopped. He did it like that three times and then decided not to tease Will anymore. He didn't move his hand, just offered Will his tender palm to have something warm and pleasant to come in. But he thrusted his hips towards Will mercilessly.

"Are you a good boy, Will?"

"Yes, doctor Chilton…" panted Will dreamily, answering Chilton's long slow rough thrusts with his ass. Will came earlier into Chilton's firm grip but enjoyed Chilton's orgasm with almost the same pleasure as his own. They were both wet. Chilton wiped his hand and whispered exhaustedly in Will's ear.

"Good boy." And he kissed him on the lips.

Will curled up into Chilton's arms and put his head on his shoulder.

"I hope I did not hurt you." Said Chilton. "I was a bit rough."

"A bit?" laughed Will.

"Well…ok… a lot. Are you ok?" he asked a bit worried.

"Mmm-hmm." Will assured him by hugging him firmly and kissing him on the cheek.

Chilton just smiled and they both fell asleep in a mutual embrace.

Chilton dreamt about being torn apart by a pack of hounds. He woke up with a tug. Will's dogs were barking outside. Will also woke up.

"Do you hear it?" said Chilton. Will listened carefully to what was going on outside.

"Police sirens, Will." He gulped. Will took Chilton's head to his hands and looked at him.

"I will get you out of there, Frederick." Will kissed him.

"I trust you." Said Chilton and started to dress himself.


End file.
